Sanctuary
by lizteroid
Summary: This fic is set before the season began c.1962/63, so there will be no Kit Walker, nor Lana Winters, there will however be characters such as Shelley, Leigh Emerson (Bad Santa), and The Mexican. Rated T for now, subject to change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ **I decided there aren't many 'pure' Eunice fics out there, so why not write one to fill that void. This fic is set before the season began c.1962/63, so there will be no Kit Walker, nor Lana Winters, there will however be characters such as Shelley, Leigh Emerson (Bad Santa), and The Mexican. I also need to give thanks to Anissa for helping with a bunch of things during my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

The Catholic church had taken over Briarcliff in 1962, and had already turned the largest Tuberculosis ward on the east coast into a sanitarium for the criminally insane, when a young, blonde had caught word through her convent that the asylum were recruiting more nuns, after having several leave to return to their safe sanctuary of their convents, not able to handle the inmates nor the corporal punishments the staff were dishing out.

Sister Mary Eunice had been with her convent for a little less than a year, and wanted nothing more than to progress, going forth with God and completing his work. And, she saw Briarcliff as a perfect opportunity to do so. She had left the convent early that morning and took a bus across town before walking the half mile or so to get to the grounds of Briarcliff, where she met the guard stationed at the gate. He allowed her access and smiled brightly to her. She didn't notice how he checked over her appreciatively, she was not 'in uniform' so to speak.

By lunchtime, Mary Eunice was awaiting outside Sister Jude's office with three other women, all of whom were considerably older than her. She was next in line, to be interviewed by the acting head of the asylum; Sister Jude. As she thought about it, the door opened, and the previous nun exited, glancing down the line, looking decidedly worried that she had been unsuccessful. Mary Eunice bit her lip, she didn't know if she could do it, and it was her time.

"Sister Mary Eunice..." a voice called out to her, beckoning her inside the office.

Standing and entering the office, the blonde swallowed before turning as she clicked the door closed behind her. It was not going to be a regular interview. Mary Eunice saw that Sister Jude sat at her desk, flanked by a younger male member of the clergy, an older female who looked to be a Reverend Mother and a bald, skull-like man. She was beckoned to the seat in the center of the room, facing the panel.

Taking her seat, she glanced along the interview panel, regarding each face and wondering what their role was at Briarcliff. She placed her purse at her feet and clasped her hands nervously in her lap, to stop her fidgeting with the hem of her dress during the interview.

It was the nun in the center who spoke first, "So, Sister, we have read over your letter of application..." it was Jude, she recognized the voice from the telephone call she had received back at the convent, "...and, you've only recently entered your convent, is that correct?"

"Y-yes, Sister, not even a year ago." Mary Eunice responded almost immediately, her cheeks flushing instantly. She had always been taught to never speak unless addressed, growing up with seven brothers and sisters, the family home would have been in constant raucous had this rule not been followed.

"And, why Briarcliff Manor?" Jude asked her.

"W-well, Sister, I would very much like to learn about the community here. Develop a deep understand of my vocation, my charism." Eunice nodded, hopefully, giving a sweet smile to Jude.

"That is your intention, child? To take your vows at Briarcliff?" the Reverend Mother, Sister Claudia asked her.

Nodding wildly, the blonde beamed, "Oh, indeed, Reverend Mother. I do hope to."

After several more questions, mainly from Sister Jude and Sister Claudia, about her background and why she had turned to God, Sister Mary Eunice was dismissed. Collecting her purse from the ground beside the chair, she gave a nod to the panel, noticing the Father beside Jude had not bothered to ask her anything, but had listened to her intently. He even offered her a soft smile as she was leaving.

Clicking the door closed behind herself, Mary heard a conversation strike up from within the office, and the click if a lighter before the puff of smoke being exhaled. Finally she heard a voice she had not heard whilst inside the room, the Father's; "What do we think?" he questioned his colleagues, his accent not native of Massachusetts or even the Americas. He was British. There were a few moments of silence.

Finally he spoke up again to fill the elongated pause, "I think she's very sweet. A sweet, sweet girl. Something the patients would find comfort in."

"If you ask me, Monsignor, she's too sweet." Sister Jude spoke up, "The patients they'll- I don't think she'll be able to handle it here, Timothy..."

Mary Eunice felt that dread deep down in the pit of her stomach, and it was rising, overtaking her senses. She was being rejected, a common occurrence in her life. It was nothing new for her, but still she always felt the same sensation rising within her.

"She seems very diligent, Sister..." the bald man spoke up now, "I'm sure she would easily pick up the basics of first aid within days."

"Yes, I do agree Doctor Arden. Jude, give her a chance. If she's not suitable, you can send her back to the convent..." Timothy suggested. Another silence, "I promise you, she'll be a good candidate for you. You were always looking for that perfect girl to mentor, were you not?"

"Yes. Yes, Timothy she seems perfect, but she seems so...simple..." Jude stated, eliciting a gentle chortle among her colleagues, at which point Eunice who was eavesdropping decided it was time to leave, and turned to head back along the corridor to return her visitor pass to the guard on security in the lobby. As she passed the last unoccupied seat on the corridor, the door was flung open and Jude peered around the frame, looking to Mary Eunice, "Sister Mary Eunice, where are you going?"

Turning, Mary Eunice swallowed and glanced back to Jude with a slight confusion etched across her face, and before she could respond, Jude spoke up again.

"We would like to offer you the position here. Doctor Arden will show you to your quarters."

Mary Eunice stood in the middle of the corridor, clutching her purse, beaming. She didn't care, at that moment that the other sisters were watching her, glaring at her, for she had beat them out of employment. She awaited Doctor Arden and raised her brows slightly when she saw how tall he was as he came striding along the corridor toward her, "Welcome to Briarcliff, Sister." he smiled to her, "I trust you will be settled here in no time at all...come, I'll show you to your quarters. Did you bring your belongings?"

The blonde found she could not speak, she merely nodded and smiled. She had done it. She'd finally been accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_ **I decided there aren't many 'pure' Eunice fics out there, so why not write one to fill that void. This fic is set before the season began c.1962/63, so there will be no Kit Walker, nor Lana Winters, there will however be characters such as Shelley, Leigh Emerson (Bad Santa), and The Mexican. I also need to give thanks to Anissa for helping with a bunch of things during my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Several days into her new position at Briarcliff, Sister Mary Eunice was making rounds, familiarizing herself with patients and administration duties. It was while making these rounds, accustoming herself to the institute, did she see Sister Jude and a patient. Jude was standing, sternly, her hand raised above the patient who was splayed out over the edge of her bed. With one foul swoop, Jude's hand cracked the bare skin on the patient, sending her jerking forwards before she hissed a little through the pain of skin against skin.

Eunice stood there in the hallway, her mouth agape as she witnessed slap after slap rain upon this poor patient's derriere. Mary Eunice blinked rapidly, her hand rose to her mouth, clasping over it before she could watch no more of this cruel treatment. This patient only looked a couple of years older than herself, with dark blonde shoulder-length hair. Swiftly, Mary Eunice scuttled away to begin the last of her rounds for the morning, and hopefully avoiding Sister Jude.

Sometime later, just before lunch, Sister Mary Eunice had met up with Dr. Arden before making her way back to the common room, to observe the patients there with the other sisters. She had not quite grasped what was to be done in the common room, and hoped to be able to be given her own schedule for rounds and suchlike. As she entered the lobby of Briarcliff, it was the stern voice that called out to her from above that caused her to cower slightly. Glancing up, Sister Mary Eunice saw Jude standing at the top of the second storey, her arms outstretched along the railing as she stared down at the young blonde.

Mary Eunice swallowed and nodded slowly, climbing the aptly christened Stairway To Heaven, to meet with Sister Jude. Ascending the stairs, Eunice met the older nun and followed behind her like an obedient puppy. Jude led Eunice into her office and closed the door behind the young nun, offering for her to take a seat in front of hr desk, which she then rounded and sat behind, staring at Mary Eunice.

"Well, I noticed earlier that you were...how shall I put it...eavesdroppin' on some of my methods of treatment..." Jude began, taking out her cigarettes and lighter from the top drawer of her desk, all the while watching Sister Mary Eunice in front of her.

"I-I didn't mean to, Sister. I was just passing, starting my rounds for the morning." Eunice swallowed and nodded swiftly, hoping Jude would take her answer, "But, forgive me, Sister...I couldn't help notice how cruel that form of treatment looked. And that poor patient..."

"That treatment, Sister Mary Eunice, is necessary to these patient's mental health. They do not know the difference between right and wrong, and a little slap on the wrist is not going to right that." Jude responded, puffing out a plume of nasty smog, "Shelley, on the other hand knows what she does, and often is the brunt of these cruel treatments...I suggest, Sister, you get yourself accustomed to it. You will be administering some of these treatments in no time."

Seeing now that Jude stood up, somewhat pointing her finger -holding her cigarette- at her, Mary Eunice swallowed and nodded rapidly, "Y-yes, Sister Jude."

"Good, now get yourself on down to the common room, the Monsignor is expecting you."

The young nun stood shakily, ready to head downstairs once more to where she had been going to from her meeting with Arden. She stumbled awkwardly, hurrying to get out of the room, from under Jude's scrutiny and to meet with the Monsignor, Timothy Howard. At least he was one friendly face she could talk to, he was her mentor, her employer above Jude.

Arriving in the common room, she saw him standing and conversing with, or at least attempting to, with one of the patients. From what she had witnessed already, this patient was not responsive to any conversation, nor would she acknowledge any presence nearby. Mary Eunice wondered about her, could somebody really be that far gone as to oppose conversation? It was at that moment, Timothy glanced up and saw Eunice standing nearby the doorway, her hands clasped in front of herself as she smiled across to him delicately.

Gently, he touched the patient's shoulder before leaving her and crossing the common room to meet Mary Eunice. Timothy reached for the handle on one fo the double doors behind Eunice and smiled to her, pulling it open, "Sister. Shall we...?" he nodded and gestured back out of the common room, motioning for her to follow him.

"So, Sister Mary Eunice, do tell me; how are you finding Briarcliff so far?" he asked her, laying his coat across his arm, burying it into the crook of his elbow as he resituated his briefcase in his other hand, glancing only briefly to the nun at his side.

Hearing his accent now properly, for the first time, Sister Mary Eunice found herself blushing. She had only ever heard strong Bostonian, Irish or Italian, but his strong English accent was something else. Clearing her throat, the blonde drew her lower lip between her teeth and furrowed her brows momentarily, "I-I'm sorry Monsignor, I..." she exhaled shakily, "Would you believe this is the first time I've ever heard a true British accent..." she gave a delicate giggle, acting the sweet girl she was still, but mentally kicked herself for sounding so docile.

"Ahh, of course. Boston is renowned for her Irish population." Timothy nodded and gave her a charming smile before he pulled open another door an allowed her to pass first, nodding to her before following her and continuing beside her. There was a slight pause in conversation as they walked along the desserted corridor, their footsteps echoing from all directions. Finally, Timothy spoke up, "Has Sister Jude given you your working schedule yet, Sister?"

"Wor-uh, no!" Eunice flushed a deep beetroot, "No, Monsignor..." she repeated, softer this time. She didn't understand why she was such a nervous wreck around this man. He too, was a servant of God, and she knew the charitable work he did in the community. Work that was surely not going to go unnoticed within the diocese. Of all the Father's she had met, Timothy was by far the youngest. Already, he was a Monsignor at thirty eight, forty perhaps. It was certainly impressive, to say the least.

"Well, I do believe you have passed your probationary work period. One week, and you are still with us, Sister. I would officially like to welcome you onboard with Briarcliff Manor." Timothy spoke up, turning to Eunice in the corridor, almost face to face with her. He fumbled slightly and chuckled as his coat dropped from his arm. Swiftly, Mary eunice had bent to collect it, and he found himself staring down at her, kneeling before him, the black coat between her hands as though she were offering it to him in prayer. Timothy nodded after a moment, offering his hand to help her up, "Thank you, Sister..." he placed the coat over his arm once more and held up his briefcase before turning to open the door to his left, "I have your paperwork here. Shall we?"


End file.
